


End Of The Line

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: The final battle will decide one thing: who lives, who dies and who tells the story.Final part of The Alien King and The Man Of Iron series





	End Of The Line

End Of The Line

 

Tony had watched the ship rise into the sky. Had stared at it as it became smaller and smaller, disappearing into the cloud above. Continued to sit there long after the ship had disappeared from view and the sky had started to darken. Bruce’s hands were on his shoulders, rubbing lightly with his thumbs, and he wished he could comfort Bruce in turn, but there were no words.

“They’re gone.” Bruce whispered and Tony nodded.

Tony closed his eyes before turning and heading back into the community. They had to destroy it, had to get rid of all the evidence that anyone had ever lived there. They had to make sure that it was empty enough that it looked like the people who had accepted Tony for just being Tony had never existed in the first place. He pulled out his phone, ready to make a call when Bruce’s trembling voice caught his attention.

“Tony? What’s that?” Bruce whispered.

Tony looked up again and felt fear.

 

Tony blasted another ship out of the sky and could only scowl. Nearby, he heard Hulk roar and winced, ears ringing. Slowly getting to his feet, he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and there was no easing that burden now. These freaks seemed to be everywhere, with weapons far beyond anything Tony had ever seen and he was already hurting. His body was not built for this and while his suits made it easier, that didn’t mean he was indestructible. Hadn’t Pepper told him that enough? He really should have listened.

He dodged just as a blast hit the ground where he had been standing. God, there was no end to them, surging forward like moths to a flame. As far as Tony could tell, they were some sort of hivemind, stepping over the corpses of their fallen brothers as if they didn’t matter. No one even batted an eye, none at all and Tony was doing the math as fast as he could, trying to figure out his next steps. For once, math was failing him. Everything was going to hell in a handbasket and Tony wasn’t sure there was anything he could do to stop it. 

Millions of lives were at stake and Tony, for the first time in a long time, wasn’t sure Iron Man was going to be enough to stop it. Hulk landed somewhere to his left and Tony swallowed hard, feeling the physical pain in his own body like he had been the one thrown. Even Hulk seemed to be getting tired, slower and slower to get up each time, his uncontrollable rage the only thing keeping him going.

Tony could see that they were failing and the army seemed to realize it as well. Their roars became louder, fueled by the idea that their foes were weakened. Hulk stood up and roared back, charging forward, back into the fray. Tony took off for the sky, readied his missiles and fired. They shot out and hit their targets, some of the bigger groups of aliens that he could see. He felt no joy, no pleasure at the sight, knowing all too soon that more aliens would fill those spots soon enough.

“Sir?” Jarvis called.

How an AI could sound so concerned was something Tony had always wondered, but Jarvis had it down pat. Normally, he would feel pleased by his brilliance, but right now? He didn’t have time to pat himself on the back.

“Jarvis, time for the big guns. Activate All Hands On Deck immediately.” Tony called.

“Even the one with King Stevelousin?” Jarvis questioned.

Tony wanted to say no, tell him to leave the suit with Steve, but he didn’t have a chance. A blast to his side sent his spiraling towards the ground. He cursed, but wasn’t able to right himself in time to stop. He was saved from a nasty fall by Hulk, who caught him mid air and landed on the ground with a thud.

“Thanks, Big Guy.” Tony said as Hulk let him go.

“Sir, I apologize. The suits are on the way.” Jarvis said and Tony watched as the sky was overtaken by hundreds of suits.

“Tell them to start attacking the bigger ships and largest groups.” he ordered before he took off again.

The suits threw themselves into the battle and while they managed to get some hits it, it was clear that even his suits weren’t enough. They were quickly torn to pieces and Tony felt sorrow as each suit fell. It happened then, like the red sea parting, Tony watched as the aliens stopped and  moved out of the way for a larger, red alien. He stood tall, head high and Tony swallowed, trying to hold his own as well.

“I am Redxiskullius, King of the Hydraians. Lay down your weapons, human, you have lost this war. Surrender now and we might be willing to let you live.” the creature said with cold, dead eyes.

Tony’s face plate slid up and he glared back. Hulk roared by his side, enraged from the challenge.

“I don’t see how you can think that. We only just started.” Tony replied.

“Don’t be foolish, human. Your technology cannot compare to our’s. You will lose this war and your lives if you insist on fighting us.” the king explained.

“Then we will go down swinging and take as many of you fucks as possible.” Tony said raising his repulsors. 

“Foolish. You will die an empty death.” he said.

His army charged forward and Tony gathered as much power as he could. If he could get a clear shot, maybe he could kill the king. Maybe then this army would fall. He gathered as much power as he could and just as he got a good shot, he let it rip. It tore through a large portion of the creatures coming towards him, but never made it to the king. Tony’s only hope died just then and he could feel the crowd surge towards them.

He saw no way out, he saw no way to stop what was about to happen. Instead, he just started blasting away, backing up slowly as they took ground. Hulk was torn from his side and Tony cursed as he was backed into a wall.

“Sir, your power levels are dangerously low. They will not be able to continue holding them back.” Jarvis said and Tony growled.

“Yeah, I got that feeling, Jarvis.” he hissed as his repulsors started to sputter out.

Tony watched as the king emerged from the crowd, his own weapon in hand. His eyes were cold as he raised his weapon.

“This is the beginning of a new era, human. One you will not live long enough to see blossom.” he stated as Tony’s repulsors finally gave out.

He raised his hands, helplessly trying to protect himself. Hulk let out a very human sounding cry and he vaguely wondered if Bruce was conscious enough to know Tony’s end was near. He closed his eyes, praying it would be quick. There was a brief pause and then Tony found himself thrown. He hit the dirt and  rolled over, staring in awe, unable to really believe his eyes. The weapon had been blocked by a huge body and the king of the aliens found himself trapped with the being’s other hand around his throat.

“You have taken so much from me, you monster. I refuse to let you take anything else.” Steve’s voice boomed from the suit and Tony could have sobbed.

“You and your people should have died out like your planet, Serium scum!” the king hissed.

Steve held the king easily, his own strength mixed with that of the suit was unbeatable. The king snarled and swung at him, making Steve release his grip, but he didn’t go far. He took a step back and with a yell of his own, threw himself into the fight with the other king. It was like watching two giants go at it. Steve’s fury was clear in his punches and Tony took note that, with the king distracted by his one on one battle, the other Hydraians hadn’t moved an inch.

“Big Guy, can you hear me?” Tony yelled.

Hulk turned his head and Tony grinned.

“Hulk, smash.” Tony yelled and Hulk roared.

Tony and the Hulk tore through the Hydraians, destroying them as Steve kept the king distracted. They did nothing to defend themselves and the huge army around them began to crumble. As the last batch was destroyed, the king seemed to realize this. He roared his rage, turning from Steve and darting to Tony, nothing more than a large slab of steel in his hands. 

“TONY!” Steve yelled, his face plate sliding away.

Tony turned at the wrong moment, the king’s makeshift weapon easily slicing between the layers of destroyed armor to the flesh underneath. It slid home in his stomach and for a moment, Tony froze, staring into the greedy eyes of his murderer. Tony stumbled back as the weapon was torn from him and fell, body hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Tony’s mind began to shut down, panic and fear overriding it as the king stood above him, his already bloodied weapon raised to come down one final time.

A shadow appeared behind him and Tony watched as Steve took the creature into a headlock before ripping his head completely from his shoulders. The body slumped and fell to the side next to Tony, as did the bodies of the remaining Hydraians around them. Like a wave, they all collapsed, dead alongside their leader. The head was dropped and left where it lay as Steve took a step closer. The pool forming under Tony’s body was growing at an alarming rate and Tony seemed to be gasping for air despite himself.

Steve dropped to his knees and pulled Tony close, not caring for the blood that stained everything it touched. He cradled Tony, like he had once cradled the body of a small Serium child on his homeworld after the war was lost. He held Tony close, rocking as if the simple motion was help them both.

“Tony. Tony, Tony.” Steve whispered and Tony smiled.

The pain was fading and vaguely he knew that was bad, but Tony truly could not have cared at this moment. To be held was such a wonderful thing and Tony wondered why it had taken him this long to figure that out.

“You came back.” Tony muttered and god wasn’t that a sappy thing to say?

He must of sounded like a girl in one of those teenage rom-coms. Tony laughed at himself, but he quickly found laughter painful and stopped. Steve looked completely lost, unsure of what he could do to help. Hulk came shuffling over, already shrinking down and Tony felt some happiness when Bruce’s face appeared. Bruce moved closer, trying to tear at the suit to get to the wound underneath. With Steve’s help, they managed to get most of the suit off, but the damage was extensive. 

Steve looked at Bruce, desperate for answers, but Bruce just glanced at him and shook his head. There was nothing he could do. Steve squeezed his eyes shut, but felt a hand on his face. He looked down to see Tony looking at him, smiling softly.

“Here there, Your Highness. There’s no reason to cry. I’m alright.” Tony said softly and Steve shook his head.

“You are not though. You are dying.” Steve said.

Tony chuckled, but even that hurt and he soon stopped. There was an odd silence that seemed to surround them, a heavy silence that no one wanted to break. Tony’s eyes started to drift close and Bruce let out a choked sound, skin turning green ever so slightly. Steve eyed the man, wondering what they were going to do if Hulk came out due to Bruce’s grief. Tony just placed a hand on Bruce’s hand and his skin shifted back.

“Easy there, Big Guy. No need for that.” Tony muttered, but his hand soon slid away, his strength waning.

“We need to get you help.” Steve begged and Bruce nodded.

Tony let out a sigh, but said nothing, eyes starting to drift closed again. It was then they heard a sound. Looking up, they watched as a huge ship appeared in the sky. Fearing another attack, Steve could have wept when it opened up and Fury was standing there, coat blowing in the wind. He scooped up Tony and took off, entering the strange ship without a care. Tony needed help and he wasn’t about to abandon him again. They flew as fast as they could to the nearest hospital and Steve was forced to release Tony when the staff came.

As he watched Tony get wheeled away, he thought about all he had lost and he wondered if he would have to mourn for one more person. Everything seemed to blur by as Bruce, now dressed, and Steve, removed from the suit, waited outside Tony’s hospital room as doctors and nurses ran in and out, carrying bloody bandages and other equipment. Hours passed and Steve, well the stress finally caught up with him and he fell asleep.

Steve slowly awoke to a warm feeling in his chest. Opening his eyes, he locked eyes with Tony, who smiled at him. Overjoyed that Tony looked ok, hell he looked amazing, Steve reached out to touch him, but it was like touching air. Steve stared as his arms went right through Tony’s body and then at Tony, who’s whole body held a dim golden glow. Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and drifted away from him to stand outside the hospital door. He smiled at Steve and then disappeared into the door.

Steve shot to his feet, ripping open the door to see Tony, golden glow and all, standing next to Tony, laying on a hospital bed with more wires and tubes coming out of him than Steve knew what to do with. Steve heard an alarm going off and saw the heart monitor, something Bruce had explained to him the importance of earlier, flatlining. Steve locked eyes with Tony and Tony, well he just smiled that same small smile as he started to fade away.

“Don’t go. Please don’t go.” Steve whispered and Tony looked stricken, his face falling.

He glanced over his shoulder, as if looking at something only he could see. Tony had once explained to him the human idea of Heaven, about where souls go when they die and Steve had always wondered if his people went to the same place too. Tony had explained it as a beautiful oasis where pain and fear didn’t exist, where people could be reunited with their lost loved ones, where a soul could finally be at peace. A part of Steve felt guilty for wanting to keep Tony from that, but that part was small and weak. The larger part of him wanted to see Tony safe and sound here with him.

Steve moved closer and placed his hand on Tony’s cold one. God, the body was already starting to lose its warmth. Teary eyed, he looked at Tony and begged one last time.

“Please don’t go.” Steve said.

Tony stared at him and then smiled. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips and though Steve kissed back, it was like kissing a cloud. Tony leaned back and then placed a hand on his own body’s shoulder. He watched as Tony faded away and just then, the nurses and doctors ran in, shoving Steve out. Steve watched as the door closed and though he could see the monitor flatlining still, he knew Tony would come back to him.

 

It was several days later before Steve was allowed to see Tony again. According to the doctors, it was a miracle that Tony had managed to pull through and they were just baffled by Tony’s ability to come back from the dead as anyone else. Steve called it a blessing, Bruce called it a scientific miracle and Fury called it stubbornness. 

“Stark is too stubborn to even let Death tell him what to do.” Fury stated during one day and Steve could only laugh.

Fury was a curious ally, though one Steve didn’t want to get to know any better. After the battle, Fury and Pepper had tag teamed together and had managed to twist the public opinion of the battle just so that public opinion on the Seriums as a whole had changed. As far as the public was concerned, Steve was now a bonnied hero and they wanted to keep him around. Fury had gone toe to toe with some of the big wigs and as he put it.

“They will think twice about coming after you. We have enough dirt on them all to bury them alive.” Fury stated.

Steve was pleased by this and had reached out to his people to get them to return. He hoped their little community was still there for them to move back into, but if not, he was sure Tony would find them a new place to settle down. His thoughts trailed off when a groan came from the bed and he smiled as Tony opened his eyes. He was looking a lot better, but he would still have to stay in bed for a few days.

“Hey.” Steve called softly and Tony glanced his way, startled.

“Hey yourself.” Tony replied before squinting.

“So what drugs did they put me on this time? Because the last time I hallucinated, I was visited by a sexy cowboy. And while you are certainly better than a sexy cowboy, it’s gonna really suck when I wake up for real and you are still gone.” Tony muttered.

Steve reached out and touched his hand, making Tony gasp. Tony looked between Steve’s hand and his face before shifting his hand slightly to hold Steve’s. He looked very nervous and shy, something Steve had never seen before.

“You certainly feel real.” Tony muttered.

“Tony, I am real. I am right here, next to you, and even when the drugs wear off, I am still going to be right here, next to you. I promise.” Steve swore and Tony sniffled.

“Please don’t do that. Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Tony whispered and Steve just leaned over and pecked Tony on the head.

“But I intend to keep this promise. Now and forever.” Steve muttered into Tony’s hair and Tony closed his eyes.

“You’ll go away again, like everyone else.” Tony replied.

The drugs were making him very talkative it seemed and very honest. Steve wondered if he would remember this later and be upset.

“Not anymore. I won’t let anyone take me away from you.” Steve muttered back.

“Promise?” Tony begged.

“I’m with you until the end of the line.” Steve promised back.

 

It took another week to get Tony released, much to his annoyance. He would have walked out the next day, but Steve insisted on Tony staying and wow Steve could be persistent when he wanted to be. Nurses had learned to knock, least they walk in on something steamy. Tony was still sure some nurses did it anyway just for the show. Admittedly they had done anything more than heavy petting, but Tony was hoping they could do more soon. As he was wheeled from the hospital, because for some reason, everyone decided it was better for him not to walk out on his own, he was startled to see Nat and Bucky waiting for them alongside Bruce.

“Well, the gang's all here, I guess.” Tony said with a smile.

There was a warmth that came with being surrounded by allies and friends. There was a joy that came with standing next to the man you loved and knowing you were safe. As Tony sat there, basking in the attention around him, he felt the hands on his shoulders and smiled up at Steve. There was a promise in their future and one Tony planned on keeping for many years to come. This was his home world and with Steve by his side, nothing could take that away from him.


End file.
